Through Dark and Light
by DoctorWho1230
Summary: A long time ago David used to be normal. Well, as close as he could be to "normal" but one day he meets Alec Hardy. From then on his life is insane but of course he would never say that.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, I hope you guy like this story!**

It was around midnight in Broadchurch. I had on my black suit and trench coat. I stood at the beach watching the waves. I started feeling lightheaded. I could see a man walking in the distance. I bolted. Of course the man saw this and ran after me. My chest started hurting. I slowed down and collapsed in the sand. The man caught up to me. I was looking though my pockets for the meds. I tried to open the bottle but I had some trouble. I dropped the bottle in frustration. I saw the man pick up the bottle. I heard him curse.

"Heart Arrhythmia right?" The man asked bluntly.

I nodded slightly. The man opened the bottle and handed it back to me. I slowly sat up and took some pills. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Alec Hardy." He answered.

"I'm David." I said.

"David what?" he asked.

"Its just David." I muttered and stood up. "I have to go." I said.

"And where are you going?" He asked.

"The hotel." I said

Alec eyed me. "Alright…" He said.

"Bye." I said and walked off.

**AN: Just so you guys know David it 15. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yay new chapter!**

I listened to the sound of the air conditioner in the classroom. It was a very annoying noise. I wanted to smash my face on the desk I was sitting at but I decided against it. I checked the time on the clock again. It's about one minute before school was over for the summer. The bell rang. I guess the clock was a little bit off. I walked to my locker. I shoved a few things in my backpack and then tried to get though the hallways to the main entrance. I gladly walked out those doors.

I went back to the hotel. I dumped my backpack on my bed. I heard some most of my grade was having an end of the year party at the beach but as usual I wasn't invited. Not like I cared anyway. They all hated me. I changed out of my school uniform in to my black suit. I always felt weird in "normal" clothes. It's been a few days since I met Alec Hardy. Well more like a week but anyway I decided to take a walk.

I ended up at the beach. I sat down on a bench and watched my classmates from a distance. After a while I noticed it was getting dark. People started leaving the beach. Once everyone was gone I walked closer to the waves. The waves have always calmed me. I come here every night to watch the waves. No matter how much I wanted to leave this town I could never ever leave these waves. I closed my eyes and took some deep breaths. When I opened my eyes again I saw Alec Hardy standing next to me. I was startled. "You shouldn't bee out this late." He said.

I nodded. "Right. Sorry Sir." I said. I would have walked away but something told me Alec had more to say.

"Who are you're parents?" he asked.

I looked down at my shoes. I hated telling people that they are dead. "They uh died in a car crash earlier this year." I said. I ruffled my hair. It's a nervous habit. Alec looked confused. I sighed. "I ran away from the orphanage. Nobody noticed that I was gone. I had only been there for a few days." I mumbled. I had no idea why I was telling him all of this.

It started to rain. I was soon soaked and started to shiver. Alec looked over at me and sighed. "Let's get you some where dry." He said. I followed him. Alec led me to a house. He unlocked the door and we walked inside. Alec left me in the living room well he went to grab something. I looked around. The living room had a couch with a matching chair and a small TV but that was about it. Alec walked back in and threw a towel at me. I dried off and sat down on the couch. I yawned. My eyes felt heavy so I closed them. I soon fell asleep.

**AN: Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I jolted awake from another nightmare. I've been having them ever since the crash. I noticed that someone put a blanket on me. Knowing that I wouldn't get anymore sleep I sat up. Alec was sitting in the nearby chair. "Nightmare?" he asked. I nodded. Was it really that obvious? I looked at the time on the cable box. It's 9:42 AM. Well 6 hours of sleep is more than usual for me. I slowly stood up and stretched. There was a knock on the door. Alec went to get it. I followed. There was a woman at the door. She looked angry with him. "Alec you're late. The entire station is wondering where you are." She told Alec. She went on and on until she noticed me. "Who's that?" she asked.

They both looked at me. "That's David." Alec said before I could answer.

She looked surprised. "You're not David Smith are you?" she asked.

"I am." I said.

"Oh my god. How are you? I used to know John and Megan." She said.

"I'm managing." I replied. John and Megan were my parents.

Alec looked confused. "You know him?" he asked.

"Yes, David's family moved here about a year ago." Said the woman. She turned back to me. "I thought you were at the orphanage." She said.

"That's a long story." I mumbled.

"Oh look how rude I'm being! I'm Ellie." She said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Well anyway Alec, hurry up and get down to the station." Ellie said to Alec. Alec just grumbled and went to grab some things from inside the house.

"Why are you staying at Alec's place." Ellie asked.

"I'm not actually staying here. I'm staying at the hotel." I said. I really just wanted to go home right now and see my parents smiling faces. My eyes started to tear up. I turned around so Ellie didn't see them.

"Hey are you ok?" she asked and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I… I'm fine" I choked out. I paused for a moment. I needed to get out of here. "I've gotta go." I told her and walked away.

I walked up to the cliff and sat on the edge. I let my tears lose. I had a lump in my throat. I let out a shaky breath. I sat there for a while. I thought about how much I wanted to kill the drunk driver that killed my parents. My sadness turned into rage. I walked up to the hut and punched the wall as hard as I could. I looked down at it to see it all bloody. I must of hit it too hard it but I just ignored it and continued to hit the wall. Soon Alec found me. "Bloody hell…" Alec mumbled and tried to stop me.

"No! Stop! Let go of me!" I yelled. Alec just stood there and tried to calm me down. He eventually calmed me down. Ellie caught up to Alec.

"What happened?" Ellie asked while looking at my mangled hand.

Alec explained as much as he could. I clutched my hand. It was really starting to hurt now.

We ended up at the hospital. My hand was now bandaged. I sat outside the hospital on one of the benches. Alec sat down next to me. "So uh." He mumbled.

"You want to know what happened?" I said. It was pretty obvious he wanted to know. Alec nodded. I sighed. I really didn't like talking to people about my feelings. I told Alec how a drunk driver killed my parents. "The police never got the driver." I mumbled. Alec didn't look very interested. "They got the License plate but never found him." I said. Alec was looking at someone in the distance. When they got closer I realized who it was. It was the person that brought me to the orphanage. I jumped out of my seat and ran.

**AN: If you want to please review.**


End file.
